Fly Away
by mugiwarawarrior
Summary: Hinata is forced to join the Akatsuki to save Konoha. She gives up practically her heart, but can still feel hate, rage, and sadness. But what happens when she loses her memory and ends up with Orochimaru and Sasuke? Will they feel something together?
1. Chapter 1

Fly Away – Part 1

"Hinata! You don't have to do this!" Naruto cried.

She turned her head slightly so that they could see her faint sad smile. Her lips moved softly, "Gomen, I have to."

"Hinata-sama! You can't leave! Let me go instead!" Neji yelled desperately.

Hinata shook her head. "Your blood is stronger. It would be better if you stayed."

Kiba clenched his fists and said, "Hinata…what's the point if they are going to destroy Konoha anyway?"

Hinata was silent for a moment, trying to fight back the tears coming out. "Sayonara…"

Before any of them could move, she had faded into the night sky.

XXXXXXX

"So you have come, Hyuuga Hinata," a deep voice said.

Hinata kneeled and bowed her head. "I am forever in your service."

"No regrets?"

She couldn't speak. She didn't want to leave her once peaceful life, but she was doing this for everyone. 

"I see…Hinata. Come forward."

Hinata forced herself to walk steadily without waver. She stood before the dark figure, her eyes lowered.

"Look forward."

She did and her eyes met eyes that were so consumed with pain and menace, she almost stumbled back. But she bit her tongue and kept ground.

The figure reached out a hand and rested the palm against her forehead. 

"I strip you of your human emotions of love, pity, regret and mercy."

There was a flash, and Hinata collided onto the ground like a rag doll. She felt warmth leave her and get replaced by cold empty feelings. She reminded herself of why she was doing this. To protect those she loved.

Shakily, Hinata got back on her feet, and the figure acknowledged her determination and said, "We will keep our end of the bargain. We are hunting Orochimaru anyway, but we will not destroy Konoha. But you must break all bonds you have with that village. You are part of the Akatsuki now."

Hinata raised her head to meet those eyes. "Hai."

XXXXXXX

(1 year later) 

Kisame smirked. "Your sword skills are getting better. Maybe it's because you fight Itachi so much." 

Hinata remained emotionless making Kisame sigh, thinking, I wish the Leader would've given her more life instead of taking away practically everything. She doesn't show love for killing or for fighting.

"Kisame-san?" 

"Oh, sorry, just spacing off. What is it?"

"Pein-sama is summoning me."

"Oh? Go ahead and go then."

Kisame watched her disappeared thinking, She's one of the only people the Leader is really trusting. Maybe because it's her lack of heart.

XXXXXXX

"Hinata."

"Hai?"

Pein gazed intently at her looking for any emotion. When not finding any, he continued, "Konoha and Suna have sent some nin to check out one of our hideouts. I want you to accompany Deidara and Sasori to get rid of them."

Hinata swiftly bowed in respect, accepting the task.

When she walked out of the building, Deidara and Sasori were waiting. 

"About time. I was going to go in there and hunt you down," Sasori grumbled.

Hinata bowed again and apologized.

"Let's go now. We haven't had fun in a while," Deidara said cheerfully.

Hinata didn't wear an Akatsuki cloak like the others did. She was more than a faithful servant, but wasn't a full member. Her cloak was a simple black and she wore a black battle suit equipped with many weapons.

They arrived at the hideout that was deserted, but it was a guarded by two statues with seals on them. Once the seal was removed and then replaced, the three walked into a place with a waterfall. The rock and ground were damp, and Hinata breathed in the damp air.

"We wait for them here then?" Deidara said.

Sasori grunted. "I wish they would hurry."

Hinata stepped toward the waterfall, and dipped her slender hand beneath the cool surface. She could feel power surge through her like an electrifying jolt. The water reached out like an arm and wrapped itself around her arm, sinking beneath the cloth and into her skin.

There was a loud explosion, and Deidara smiled. "They're here."

Sasori muttered, "Finally."

Hinata should have been surprised, but for some reason she wasn't when Kakashi and Jiraiya came in.

"This is the party they sent?" Sasori said with disappointment.

"Hmm…they don't look like they expected to see us here. What a mistake…" Deidara said shaking his head.

The other three nin's eyes fell upon Hinata. Kakashi spoke angrily, "Hinata! Think about what you're doing!"

Sasori smirked beneath the cloth. "There's no point. A year ago, the Leader took regret from her heart and she has broken all bonds with Konoha."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and was about to lunge but Hinata was too quick. 

She unsheathed her blade, and plunged the tip into the earth they stood on. Cracks formed, and sharp ice plunged out. Kakashi was able to avoid them, and Jiraiya released a toad, and attacked Hinata. 

But she jumped over the attacker and whipped her katana around embedding a deep gash into the toad's side. The frog disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Kakashi appeared, but was thrown off by a sudden explosion of Deidara.

Sasori whipped his tail out and went into a deep battle with Kakashi. 

Hinata swung a kick at Jiraiya who dodged and tried to use Rasengan. But Hinata had seen the jutsu before, and had grabbed his wrist and twisted it until it snapped.

Jiraiya roared in pain, and swung a punch, but Hinata jumped over his shoulder.

"You should retreat. It would be the wisest," Hinata said with a warning tone.

Jiraiya, frustrated, drew a kunai and dug it into her back. He expected her to cry out, but she didn't move. Horrified by her nonreaction, Jiraiya decided that it would be best to retreat. He didn't want to find out what this changed girl could do if she couldn't feel pain.

"Kakashi! Let's go!" 

Deidara was about to go after them, but Sasori held him back. 

"We'll meet them again, I'm sure of it," he said with a dangerous tone.

Kakashi and Jiraiya sped through the forest. Kakashi questioned, "Jiraiya, you look freaked out. What is it?"

"It was a good thing that we retreated. I'm afraid that our old friend, Hinata, is no more. She's not human anymore. She's a monster."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

On the contrary, Hinata was not a monster. She could definitely feel the pain the moment the kunai bit into her skin. But she had forced herself to ignore the pain. 

By the time she got back to the headquarters, though, she had lost a lot of blood. 

After they reported to Pein, he had Hinata stay behind. 

"Hinata, explain why you have a deep cut in your back."

"I let my guard down, Pein-sama," she answered without falter. 

"You were being weak, weren't you?"

When she didn't answer, Pein's eyes narrowed and he commanded, "Follow Konan for your punishment. You were supposed to have cut all bonds away."

Hinata saw Konan appear before a hallway, and followed the woman, thinking about her punishment. It would surely be painful.

XXXXXXX

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief. Her punishment was over, and she was applying a healing cream to her back. She shuddered at the memory of that torturing punishment. It felt like her mind was literally being torn apart, and pain would seep in where there was nothing. 

Courtesy of Uchiha Itachi.

Kami, she really hated that guy sometimes, but then he didn't bother her often. But he was in charge of disciplining her and giving her punishments. He usually made things the most painful.

There was a light tap on her door and Hinata sighed. "Come in."

Konan stepped in. "Do you need help with that?" she asked gesturing to Hinata's back.

The 13 year old Hyuuga girl shook her head. After bandaging up the wound, Hinata stared at the ceiling. _It's been a year…_

"Do you miss them?"

Hinata hesitated. Finally she answered, "No."

"Why not?"

"In Konoha, I was invisible. So it would've made no difference."

"Really?"

Hinata shot Konan an emotionless look but there was a hint of irritation. Konan turned and left the room, to leave Hinata alone. 

Her feet planted onto the ground, and she got off the bed. Beside the bed was a picture of her teammates and Naruto. She slid the picture out of the frame and stared at it.

Seals flew from her hands, and a small fire blossomed in her hand, engulfing the picture. She watched the picture curl and crumble, faces turning to ashes. 

She had no regrets.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Another month passed, and Hinata was standing against a tree in the snow. Flecks of snowflakes rested in her long, tied up hair. Her eyes were closed against the cold merciless wind.

Her hand reached out to touch the tempting soft snow, and a flake rested in her palm. Her cloak flapped against the strong wind, and her fingers grew numb. 

Hinata opened her eyes, and breathed out a sigh. "You can come out."

Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi stepped out from the shadows of trees. 

"Hinata, this is your last chance of coming back. Don't make us have to kill you," Kiba said seriously.

"What if you can't kill me?" Hinata countered without turning her eyes on them.

"Don't you have a partner?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Hinata closed her eyes again, and when she reopened them, Naruto stood before her with a fist.

Naruto's fist collided with the tree she had been leaning against, and then she appeared behind him. 

Naruto turned his head, glaring at her. "First Sasuke, and now you. Hinata, do you have any idea what trouble you're putting us through?"

"Oh, so I'm trouble, now?" Hinata said with amusement. 

Kiba and Akamaru attacked from behind her, but she jumped into the air, causing Kiba to collide into Naruto. From her position in the air, she threw two kunai with explosion tags.

But Kakashi had sent shuriken to throw the kunai off. Hinata unsheathed her katana, and lunged at Kakashi who countered her with a kunai.

Kiba and Naruto had regained their senses, and had tried to attack her from behind, but were thrown off by a sudden ice storm jutsu she used.

Kakashi had uncovered his Sharingan, and was copying her every move. Hinata grew irritated, but calmed herself down and focused on deeper thoughts. She ignored the Sharingan that glared at her, and broke free of his hypnotism.

Hinata cried, "Shughakke rokujyuu yonshou!" Chakra blades flew from her glowing palms, and cut Kakashi in multiple places. With Kakashi distracted, she rushed forward, prepared to run him through. But then she felt a ripping pain in the same place Jiraiya had stabbed her. 

Rasengan ate through her skin, and she was sent crashing into a tall strong tree. The impact snapped it like a twig though. Her back was bleeding heavily, her wound having reopened and adding the damage done to her.

Naruto was panting, from putting so much chakra into that attack. His eyes were glaring red, and Hinata stumbled to her feet like a rag doll.

Rapidly, she formed seals, and whispered, "Sealed Fate."

Ice like spears appeared over Naruto's head. They would have stabbed him, if Kiba hadn't pushed Naruto out of the way. Kiba coughed blood, as the spears bit through him, and Akamaru howled in despair.

"KIBA!" Naruto cried out. He gripped the tips of the spears, and they melted from the heat of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Kiba collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. Kakashi kneeled beside him, and was trying to examine the damages.

Naruto glared at Hinata was intensity. It could have been Hinata's imagination, but it seemed like 2 tails formed. Naruto raised a hand and a powerful slammed against Hinata making her crash through more trees. Blood splurted from her mouth, and stained the ground.

Hinata struggled to stand up on her feet again, but Naruto was before her and slammed a fist against her causing her to collide to the ground. 

He forced the blade out her hand, and grabbed her by the collar, holding her up. 

"How can you do that to a comrade?" 

Hinata was having trouble focusing. She croaked, "Comrades…that word means nothing to me now…"

She felt a ripping pain plunge through her chest. Naruto threw onto the ground, and pool of blood formed beneath her. 

"But it means everything to me."

Her world was spinning, and changing colors. From white, red, then to black.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

"What do we have here?" A snake-like man said.

Kabuto kneeled beside the dying girl and recognized her immediately. "Orochimaru-sama! She's-"

"A Hyuuga, I know." Kabuto saw in Orochimaru's expression that he shouldn't say anything about her identity yet.

A serious raven-haired boy was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "Let's go. She's dead, so she's useless." 

"Just a moment, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure this girl would be an…interesting contribution to our cause," Orochimaru said with a sly smile. "Let's take her back home with us then." 

Sasuke sighed, and began forming summoning seals, but Kabuto stopped his hands with his own. 

"The snake's scales will open her wounds even more. It would be best if you carried her." Kabuto said.

Sasuke groaned as he heaved the bleeding girl onto his back. He hated it when things like this happened. He could feel her blood stain his back, and could smell the metallic taste of it.

When they got back, Kabuto immediately had her set in a room so he could work on her. Orochimaru and Sasuke went to the dojo to train. 

After a hot shower to wash off his sweat, Sasuke walked out to the hall with still wet hair. He pulled the door of the operation room open, and saw that Kabuto had finshed. Orochimaru was there, too, and was listening to Kabuto.

"She seems to have a loss of memory. She will not be able to remember anything that has happened before: her family, friends, and maybe her own name. Hopefully this will be temporary, but she definitely is a Hyuuga," Kabuto reported.

"Very well. When will she wake?" Orochimaru asked.

"I don't know. But it shouldn't take long. However, Orochimaru, there's something important that I need to talk to you about. _Privately_." 

Kabuto and Orochimaru turned to a corner of the room, and Sasuke saw Kabuto whispering in a quick excited manner. Orochimaru was smiling and his eyes sparked with interest. 

Sasuke turned his cold black eyes on the injured girl. To his surprise, he found that she was awake, her eyes half-open. He could see that her eyes were a snow white color, and her lips were almost as pale as her skin. Dark long hair tumbled over the side of the bed she laid upon.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked her aloud.

Kabuto and Orochimaru stopped talking, and turned to indeed find her awake. 

The girl didn't move at all. Her eyes closed once, then reopened to their half-open state. 

"Do you remember?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

Slowly, she shook her head. Then her body moved, and she sat up, hardly wincing at the pain that stung her. Kabuto immediately pushed her back down. "Your wounds will reopen, and it took me enough time to heal you. Unfortunately you'll have a huge scar in your back."

The girl still didn't say anything. Sasuke, irritated by her behavior, grabbed her by the collar, and growled, "You better say something, you irritating little-"

He was pulled off of her by Orochimaru who said in a cheerful tone, "Now, now, Sasuke-kun. You shouldn't do harsh things to injured patients. Now, we need to give her a name."

"How about Kuso?" Sasuke suggested in an annoyed voice.

Ignoring him, Kabuto said, "What about Kana?" 

Orochimaru tilted his head. "It does fit. Very well, nice to meet you Kana-chan." He offered his hand before the girl's face, and she looked at him as if studying him. 

"You have a long tongue…" the girl said emotionlessly.

Orochimaru laughed, and exclaimed, "She's really a Hyuuga! Well, anyway, is Kana alright with you?"

The girl lowered her eyes from the snake man's face, and nodded as if she was like a servant.

"When you have completely healed, I leave you in Sasuke-kun's care." Orochimaru said with a smile. 

Sasuke jumped in fury. "What! You're making me babysit this useless…_thing_!"

Kabuto smiled teasingly. "Her clan's power does rival yours though, Sasuke. Maybe you could learn a thing or two."

The snake man, and man with glasses left the room. Sasuke clenched his fists, and faced Kana. 

"You…" Sasuke was at loss for words at the girl he hated so much now

"Me…" The girl countered.

"ARGH!" Sasuke stormed out of the room, in rage, and slammed the door behind him. 

On the other side of the door, a girl raised a bandaged hand to her face, and sat up, despite Kabuto's warning. She noticed that there was a glass of water left beside her bed. 

Instinctively, she unwrapped her bandages on her hands, and took the glass of water, dipping her fingers in. Instantly, the water glowed lightly, and a wave of coolness swept through her slim fingers. 

Kana removed her hands, and flexed them. They were perfectly fine…She was confused at how she could have known to do this.

XXXXXXX

[Kabuto and Orochimaru's conversation before

"Orochimaru-sama! That girl….she's part of the Akatsuki isn't she?" 

"Why, yes she is. But we are fortunate to have a powerful girl with no memory. It would be best if you didn't tell Sasuke-kun who she is. He would kill her on the spot."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. But while operating on her, I noticed that her wounds were inflicted by the Kyuubi. Its chakra was still lingering there, burning her."

"Hmm…I see. Oh! It seems like she has woken up!"

XXXXXXX

Kana had forced herself into the shower after many pangs of agony shooting across her flesh. Unwrapping her bandages, she let the cool water run over her skin, washing away the pain. Blood tainted the water that ran at her feet and threw the drain.

Kana noticed that she had a long scar on her back that seemed to run down like a blade. She pulled on some clothes that were provided for her, and walked out of the bathroom.

Kabuto was surprised when he walked into her room, and found her bed empty. _Could she have…_

He dashed out the door, and searched for the Kana urgently. _What if she really didn't lose her memory and-_

"Oh? Kabuto, why are you running around in such a hurry?" Orochimaru said, appearing from behind some walls. 

"It's the Hyuuga. She's not in her bed," Kabuto panted.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Calm down, Kabuto. I'm sure she's just wandering around lost. Who knows, she might run into Sasuke-kun. It's a pity that he doesn't remember who she is. Despite the fact that they went to the Academy and Chuunin Exam together."

Meanwhile, Kana passed some prison cells, and was not slightly disturbed when some of the prisoners reached out to her, moaning. She kept her head high, and walked further on. She came to a large door, which she pushed open with ease.

Inside, was a training room. Ninja weapons and equipment of all sort hung on the walls. Scrolls were neatly stored in little shelves on the wall, and there were strangely colored bottles stored in a glass container on the wall. 

She sensed another presence in the room, and when she turned her attention to it, she saw a kunai heading for her head.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

Sasuke had sensed an unfamiliar presence behind him, and had thrown a fast kunai without looking back. He expected to hear a scream, or drops of blood hit the ground. But he heard nothing.

He slowly turned around and saw Kana. In her hand was the kunai that she had caught between her index and middle fingers. An expressionless face stared at him. She walked toward him and returned the kunai.

Sasuke, impressed slightly, decided to put her through a test. "Spar with me."

Still an emotionless face. He hated that so much. But she answered, "I don't know how to fight."

"Maybe you do. Let's just try."

Sasuke was behind her with a swift movement. He swung a kick at her back, but was stopped by her white hand. She clenched his foot, and with her other hand, jabbed a finger in three placed in his leg. 

The moment she released his foot, Sasuke fell to the ground unable to move that one leg. After many attempts and forces, he got back on his feet, although that leg felt quite numb. 

"Katon: Gokayou no jutsu!" 

If Kana was surprised by the sudden jutsu, she didn't show it. Instinctively, her hands and fingers moved. 

"Suiton: Water Bullet." Her whispery voice said. The fireball was demolished into steam, and she used this chance to attack Sasuke. 

However he was ready, but this time with a katana. Kana, with her Byakuugan activated, saw it, and grabbed a nearby random sword. She countered his attack and parried with him.

Sasuke noted that her movements were fluid, like water, and she moved, with an agile grace. 

He then saw an opening at her neck, but completely forgot that his neck was open too. The two stopped in the mist of their action. It was a draw. Both swords were at both necks.

There was a clapping at the doorway, and their eyes turned to see Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Kabuto didn't say anything, but he seemed to be observing Kana, and a smile creeped on his face.

Orochimaru said in his hissing voice, "Impressive, I must say. Sasuke-kun, I believe you've found a sparring partner."

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru. He didn't want to be stuck with this annoying doll-like girl. 

Kana was confused with herself. She turned to Kabuto and asked, "How…did I fight? I don't remember-"

"My guess is that, although your mind doesn't remember how to battle, your body remembers. So I think it would be good to rely on battle instincts with you," Kabuto replied.

Kana turned her gaze on the place where the wall met the ground. She didn't want to look at these strange people. She felt as if she should know all 3 of them from somewhere…but where?

"I'm surprised you healed so fast," Sasuke grumbled.

Her white eyes met his charcoal black ones, and she smiled a faint smile. A first.

"Thank you." 

Orochimaru smiled. _This girl might prove more useful than I thought. _

XXXXXXXX

Kana had a kunai in her hand, carving kanji onto the stone ground of her bedroom.

The door slammed open, revealing a grumpy Sasuke. Kanna hurriedly threw a cloth over the writing on the ground, before he could notice.

"You're not going to eat?" Sasuke said with an annoyed sigh.

Kana shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Sasuke turned his back on her, and said over his shoulder, "Tch. Don't blame me, if you lose tomorrow in a fight." 

Once he left, Kana uncovered the engraving and continued to write. Taking in a deep breath her kunai brushed over the cold ground.

XXXXX

"Oh? Kana's not eating?" Kabuto said.

Sasuke grunted a no, and dully spooned in his dinner. Suddenly, a tray with a bowl of soup and rice was shoved in front of him.

Kabuto's face appeared before his and he said, "Go bring it to her."

"What! Why!"

"Because her method of healing, isn't going to help if she has no energy. Go bring it to her."

"She's not hungry!"

"It's best to eat after operation."

Sasuke groaned, and snatched the tray off the table. Once reaching her room, he banged on the door, and walked in without letting her say a thing.

But he stopped. 

The girl was asleep, with her back against the wall, a kunai in her hand. Sasuke rushed over to her side, to check for blood. When finding none, he removed the kunai from her hand, and examined the edge. He saw pieces of stone on it, and he looked at his feet. 

Writing was engraved there, and his eyes consumed the kanji:

_Lost._

_I shouldn't be here._

_I should be dead._

_But why?_

_Why can't I remember?_

Sasuke noticed that the ground had wet drops over the writing. Tears?

His attention turned to Kana. Her face was a little bit wet from crying. Sasuke could see the lost look on her face, and the drenching sadness. He wondered what it would feel like if he was lost, feeling as if there was no purpose to live. 

Sasuke took in Kana's features, this time he paid attention to every detail for a strange reason. He felt as if he had seen her before. 

Her silky dark midnight hair was tied back simply, but some of her bangs fell loose on the sides of her face. Black lashes contrasted on her white angelic face. 

Sasuke sighed and got up, taking the tray with him. Before he left though, he carelessly threw a blanket over the girl. But looking back at her, he set the tray back down, and gently covered her appropriately with the blanket. 

XXXXXXX

"And you still didn't give her the food?" Kabuto said with a frown.

"She's asleep." This silenced Kabuto. 

Sasuke walked around the entire building, and thought about the engraving in the ground. He felt a spark of pity for the girl but quickly dismissed it. 


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

PART 5

"I'm bored," Sasuke complained. Orochimaru and Kabuto along with some other men had left for some "business." Sasuke wanted to go, but Orochimaru decided it was best if he stayed.

Kana didn't say anything as usually, and continued to sharpen her kunai. 

"Well?" Sasuke said, agitated.

A light sigh escaped her pale lips, and her white eyes glanced at him. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Spar with me."

"I did. 5 minutes ago. We keep getting a draw, anyway," Kana said calmly.

Sasuke appeared beside her with his sword at her throat threateningly. But he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and he turned his head to see Kana with her emotionless face.

He looked back at what he was holding a blade to, and saw that it was a rock. 

"I'll fight." Kana said.

Sasuke raised an arm, and a string of snakes slithered out of his sleeve and darted at her. 

Kana turned her sword over and dipped it into five spots around her quickly. Bolts of lightning surrounded her from each spot like a barrier and burned the snakes. 

She jumped out of her haven, and feigned a cut at the left, but came with a kick to the stomach. Sasuke caught her foot, and forced the blade out of her hand with his own. 

Kana jumped away to retrieve her katana, and Sasuke chased after her. 

She spun into the air like a butterfly, and grabbed her katana, but when she looked up, Sasuke was there. 

His sword met hers with a clash, but he knew he was stronger, so she had to hold the handle of the katana with both hands. Sasuke had pinned her to the ground, and had fished a kunai out of her pocket. 

He was prepared to jab it through her, but again, metal met metal.

"You…use a two-sword style?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

Kana had grabbed a stray sword on the ground, and had kicked him back. 

Ignoring what he said, she rushed at him, and attacked with a rapid flurry of attacks. Sauske could barely block them all, but then found himself on the ground, with her sword at his throat.

He lost.

Sasuke would have been furious, but he couldn't when he met her eyes. It was rare to find emotion in those empty white eyes, but he could see it now. 

It was hard to explain what it was exactly. Like sadness blended with pain. A shadow passed over her face, and just for a moment, she looked like a real girl. Not the emotionless, doll-like type. More of the type that could actually feel emotions.

Her swords slipped out of her smooth hand, and fell beside Sasuke. She gracefully turned her back on them but without saying anything. Sasuke hated it when people turned their backs on him, as if he was nothing. Itachi did it, his father did it, and she did it.

Sasuke hurriedly got to his feet, and chased after her. He cursed to himself, _She's so fast!_

But by the time he caught up to her, she had slammed her bedroom door in his face. This infuriated him. Clenching his fist, he banged against the shuddering door. 

The door collided onto the ground at his effortless kick. Sasuke saw Kana leaning against the wall on the ground with her eyes closed. When he neared her, those eyes snapped open.

"Oi! What's your problem?" Sasuke growled. He hated this girl. She just always got on his nerves.

"I don't have a problem."

Sasuke was itching to punch her. "The problem where you hardly seem to think for yourself. The problem where you hardly seem human with your indifferent looks!"

Kana stared at Sasuke with those "indifferent" eyes. "But I can see that you want that inhumanness. Am I correct?"

He couldn't take it anymore. His fist lashed out, and Kana saw it. But she did nothing to resist. 

Kana was knocked to the floor but she stood up to her feet as if nothing had happened. This infuriated Sasuke even more. Couldn't this girl _feel?_ But what she had said was right. He wanted to be powerful and flawless, where humans could not be. And it seemed like this girl was just that.

"I'm not inhuman. But I'm not considered human am I?" Kana's voice rang through his thoughts.

"Feeling nothing isn't as great as it sounds. I feel pain, but I can ignore it. Happiness. Love. I can't feel those. Isn't that burden enough?" Pain echoed in her soft voice.

Sasuke's own voice harshly retorted, "No it isn't. Those useless things eventually lead to hate and betrayal. Be glad that you have no memory of your past, of how you obtained that wounds."

It could have been his imagination, but he thought he saw a shadow pass over her face. 

"You don't know what it's like to have no memory of who you are, what you did, and where you came from! I don't know if to act cold or sweet, I don't know who I am!" At this point, her clenched knuckles were white, and anger was evident in her face.

Sasuke opened his mouth to counter, but she continued, "You have a purpose, don't you?"

Sasuke continued to glare, not liking where this was going. 

Kana's eyes fell to the ground, and she turned her face towards the window on the wall where few rays of sunlight fell. Sasuke saw her body shudder violently, and her mouth opened as if to say something. But suddenly a stream of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, and she fell. 

Instinctively, Sasuke lashed out his arms and caught her. He could feel her burning up and shivering at the same time. Her eyes were squeezed shut in agony. 

Sweeping her off her feet, he carried her towards the medical room, hoping that Kabuto would be back by now.

Fortunately, Kabuto had just come back. He smiled when he saw Sasuke, but that smile disappeared when he saw Kana. 

"What happened?"

"She just collapsed." 

Kabuto took charge of her, and at that moment, Orochimaru walked into the confusion.

"Did something happen?" his hissing voice said.

Hooking her up to some strange equipment, Kabuto scanning, the screens, said, "It seems that I failed to remove some of the Kyuubi's poison chakra, and it's acting up. I have to get rid of it immediately." 

Sasuke and Orochimaru were ushered out, and went to the dojo to train. Sasuke was growing more frustrated the more he sparred with Orochimaru. It was like this man wasn't giving his all, teasing Sasuke. Sasuke's thoughts drifted to Kana. _She's a good sparring partner. At least she respected me when we fought. She didn't hold back._

He wondered if she would die, and thought it would be a pity if she did. He was holding better against Orochimaru because her sparring with him constantly at his requests. 

Later that evening, when Sasuke was meditating in his room, Orochimaru and Kabuto were discussing Kana. 

"She's fine now," Kabuto reported. 

Orochimaru nodded, but his thoughts seemed to be somewhere else. But then he grinned and he hissed, "I wonder, if Kana can be of more use than we give her credit for."

Kabuto was confused, so Orochimaru continued. 

"The Hyuuga and Uchiha clan are both relatively close in strength in bloodline. If we want to push Sasuke even further to get stronger, can you create something to help enhance his abilities?"

The man with glasses thought about it. "I could, but I'd need someone to get information from and test on, mainly a person with eye techniques…" His voice trailed off as he realized where Orochimaru was going with this. 

Orochimaru smiled and nodded his head. "Use the Hyuuga." 


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

PART 6

Sasuke hadn't seen Kana for about a week. He had asked Kabuto when she would be able to spar again, but Kabuto said he didn't know. 

One day, before Orochimaru would teach Sasuke some new techniques, he had held out a small pill. 

"Sasuke-kun, eat this. Kabuto's been working on it to enhance your speed and stability. He's also trying to develop other types that will help with you other abilities."

Without hesitation, Sasuke popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed. Almost immediately, he felt a strange power surge through him like a bolt of lightning. 

Orochimaru, seeing this, smiled and beckoned Sasuke to fight. 

XXXXXXX

Sasuke was exhausted, yet he felt great at the same time. It was probably because of that pill. He plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

_Slowly, I'm getting stronger. I'll kill Itachi._

His eyes drooped to sleep, when he suddenly heard a scream echo in the hallway. Eyes snapping open wide awake, Sasuke dashed out of his room, and into the direction of where that one scream came from. 

Sasuke strained his ear to hear more, but there wasn't another sound. Sighing heavily, he retired back to his room.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kana laid on the bed, sweat trailing down her face. She hated this. She hated how she was being used as a test subject, and for what purpose she didn't know. 

The tests Kabuto would run always used so much of her chakra, and it would require so much concentration. Some tests were extremely painful. It was like her energy was being sucked out of her. If only they would give her a break to recover.

A pang of agony erupted in her, and she couldn't bite this one back. A scream escaped her mouth. She fought back tears. _It burns so much…_

Her world faded into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

Orochimaru was gone again, but he didn't take Kabuto with him. However, Sasuke needed a sparring partner if he wanted to get stronger. He was also curious about the scream he heard that night.

Sasuke wandered around the same corridor and noticed that all the rooms were testing rooms. He knew Orochimaru and Kabuto had a lot of subjects. It would make sense of that scream belonged to someone hear.

But the voice he heard was familiar.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Kabuto said out of nowhere.

"I'm just bored," Sasuke half-lied. He noticed that Kabuto was carrying a tray with a beaker of a blood-like substance, and then a knife, and a jug labeled acid.

Kabuto walked past Sasuke, and into another room. Sasuke continued walking. It was the longest corridor he had ever walked. He could smell acids and blood everywhere. Not exactly sanitary.

Then he couldn't move. He was standing before a door, and he felt as if in that room behind the door there was the person who had screamed. He didn't really care what was done to the person, but the thing was, the voice was familiar.

Silently, the door creaked open. The room was dark, but he could make out a bed. As he neared it, Sasuke activated his Sharingan to help him see in the dark, since he couldn't find the switch.

Strangely, he felt as if he knew this person in the bed. When he was close enough to see the face, he knew immediately.

Kana.

But she didn't look like the Kana she was. Her skin was even paler, and her hair was cut short and messy. She shivered as she slept, and the breathes she drew in rwere ragged.

Sasuke whispered aloud in shock, "Kami, what have they done to you?" 

At his voice, her eyes snapped open revealing not white pure eyes, but grey pained ones. Those grey eyes were like bottomless pits, and Sasuke knew if he fell, he would never be able to come back out.

"S-sasuke?" her hoarse voice croaked.

Sasuke didn't have the heart to ignore this girl or act coldly. He owed her for helping him get stronger. And now this girl was in this bed, strapped to some machines with tubes carrying her blood away.

"Kana, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said with a mask of no emotions. 

"I…I don't know," Kana answered. But in truth she knew why, but she didn't want to say. She was forced to do this excruciating…thing for this boy in front of her. 

Sasuke neared her until he was extremely close to her face. But, this, she paid no heed to, and so neither did he.

"You're lying," Sasuke whispered menacingly.

There was a cough at the door, and Kabuto stood there with his tray of equipment. However he ignored Sasuke and stood beside Kana's bed. "Kana, are you ready?"

Kana hesitated but only for a short while. She sat up in her bed, and watched as Kabuto prepared a syringe bottle filled with an orange substance. Holding out her arm, she felt the needle pierce her flesh, and then a gnawing feeling burned her arm. 

Sasuke watched the entire thing, and saw her flinch when Kabuto pulled the needle out.

Kabuto pulled Kana up, ordering her to follow him. But on the way out, Sasuke caught her wrist, and glared at Kabuto. 

"Why is she doing this?"

Kabuto smiled the same smile, and replied, "She didn't tell you? She's doing this for you."

Sasuke kept glaring, waiting for Kabuto to continue. "Those pills you took. To create those, I needed someone with a strong bloodline of a clan close to the Uchiha clan."

The Uchiha was dumbfounded. This girl, _Kana_, was doing all this for him? But why-

"Oh, she didn't do it of her own accord. Orochimaru forced her to do so," Kabuto interrupted his thoughts.

Sasuke stared at Kana, who just stared back. He realized that he was still holding her wrist, and with his strength, wrenched her free of Kabuto's grip.

"She's not doing this anymore. So I don't want you experimenting on her ever again." Sasuke growled at Kabuto.

"Then how will you get stronger?" Kabuto said with a daring face.

Sasuke smirked. "I can get stronger without your drugs. Besides, those pills you've given me, they're not designed to wear off, are they?"

Rage was obvious on Kabuto's face, but then he smiled, hiding it masterly. 

"Very well then, Sasuke. I guess you choose your future." With that, Kabuto disappeared beyond the door.

Sasuke turned to Kana who was staring at him. "Baka," he said nudging a finger against her forehead. 

Kana looked at him in surprise, and asked, "Why did you-"

"Look at you. When Orochimaru is gone, who else is going to train with me?" Sasuke said cutting her off coldly. But then he added under his breath so that she couldn't hear, "Besides, you've helped me get stronger, and I'm grateful for that."

Unfortunately, for him, Kana did hear him, but she pretended not to. She smiled one of her rare smiles because this stoic Uchiha might not be the annoying spoiled boy he looks like he is.


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

PART 7

Sasuke grunted as Kana's foot connected with his chest. He had been pestering her for hours to train with him, and she finally caved in. 

Kana had recovered, and her skin had returned to it's original color and her eyes had reverted back to its crystalline white color. Her hair was well combed, and still short. Personally, Sasuke thought she looked better.

The Uchiha, with improved speed, snatched her wrist and pulled her forward causing her to lose forward. His foot swept under her, but she had jumped over his feet and over his entire self.

Standing with her back to his back, she drew her katana and hung it at his neck, but Sasuke was fast. He had drew his own katana and had blocked her own attack.

But he forgot her Hyuuga style of fighting. He felt a finger jab into his side, back, arms and legs rapidly. He fell to the ground for the 6th time. He had lost for the 6th time.

Lately, she seemed to be able to remember the way she fought, but it also seemed as if she didn't put her heart into it. Sasuke's thoughts floated to the argument they had had before Kana had collapsed, before she became a testing subject.

"_You have a purpose, don't you?_"

He did. But he understand what she meant. Having no memory of she was, she couldn't find her purpose. That's why she thought she might as well be dead. 

Kana retired to her room, ignoring Sasuke's demand for a rematch. She shut the door in his face, angering the Uchiha. With a defeated sigh, he left to his own room.

He had started obtaining Kana's habit of writing on the wall with a kunai when he was bored. But what he wrote was usually the same thing over and over: Get stronger, get stronger, get stronger. He didn't have the artistic open mind the silent Kana had.

There was a knock on the door, and he opened it revealin, a large buff man with tattoos streaked over his body. 

"Go get Kana. Orochimaru-sama would like to see you both," his deep voice growled and he walked away at his heavy slow pace.

Sasuke groaned, and wondered what Orochimaru wanted.

When Sasuke knocked on Kana's door, she opened it slightly so that he could see part of her face.

"Let's go. Orochimaru wants to see us," Sasuke muttered.

Without saying anything, she swiftly opened the door and followed Sasuke to Orochimaru's room.

"Hello, you two." Orochimaru said with an evil smile. "Well, I decided to put both of you to a test. Sasuke-kun, I think this will be something for you to learn if you want to kill Itachi."

For a moment, Kana felt something strange at the mention of Sasuke's brother's name. It sounded familiar…

"I'm sending you two on an assassination mission. Before I had visited a feudal lord to tell him to stop fighting my power, but it seems that he's quite stubborn. But this is a good opportunity for Sasuke-kun to learn to kill without mercy. The slightest hesitation will be your downfall."

_Tch. This will be easy,_ Sasuke thought. 

"You should go now," Orochimaru said.

The two turned immediately, and later met each other outside of the building. It was dark outside, and the feudal lord's mansion was not too far away. They traveled quickly and made short work of the distance.

Kana saw that there were a number of guards guarding the mansion in the front, and fewer in the back. The two snuck from the back.

One of the guards was staring at the dark sky and noted that the moon and stars weren't there. It was a bad omen. He turned to his companion to tell him of his suspicions, but he wasn't there. In fact, he was the only one there. Everyone else…was gone.

Cautiously, he searched the entire back of the mansion, and when finding none of his comrades, he decided to notify the head of the guard. 

Suddenly a boy jumped from the roof and behind the guard. He slammed a knife hand against the back of his prey and the guard fell unconscious. Sasuke dragged the guard and threw him into a closet that was filled with the other guards that Kana and him had taken down. 

Together, they crept onto the roof, and glanced through windows, looking for the one of the feudal lord's. Kana, with her Byakuugan, noted that the she had found the feudal lord's room, but it didn't have a window, so they would have to sneak in. Kana said she would stay outside on watch for any guards, so Sasuke, with Kana's directions, would assassinate the feudal lord.

Slowly, unlatching a window, he landed softly onto the ground, and sped swiftly and silently out of the room. Kana, on comms, led him through many corridors and hallways. He passed though the large grand dining room once, and then the feudal lord's study, but finally came to the lord's bedroom. 

He creeped in silently, and heard the sleeping snore of the feudal lord. As he neared, Sasuke unsheathed his katana and was ready to pull off the blanket of the man to make sure he was the right one to kill. 

"Hurry, some of the guards have discovered our of closet of cold guards," Kana said in his ear.

Sasuke was about to plunge the katana into the feudal lord's body when he heard a squeak, "Papa?"

Sasuke whirled around to see a little girl at the door holding a large stuffed bear, and suddenly he didn't have the heart to kill this sleeping man. 

"What are you doing?" Kana hissed as she appeared in a rustle of wind beside Sasuke.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and shook his head. "I can't do this."

Kana's eyes widened and she spoke hurriedly, "You have to. The guards are coming."

But he stayed stubborn. "If I do, this kid will have no father." He gestured to the shaking child at the doorway. 

Suddenly there was the loud thundering of footsteps and shouts of the nearing guards in the hallway.

Kana grabbed her own katana and held it over the slowly waking feudal lord. Sasuke's eyes widened and he gripped her hand to stop, and for a moment their eyes met. Kana could see that he was begging her not to do so. 

But it was over. In a flash, the feudal lord's blood stained the floor, and Kana's hand. The child at the door cried out and tears poured like a water slide. 

Sasuke stared in disbelief at Kana, who neared the crying child. She kneeled before the child and said in a soft soothing voice, "What is your name?"

The girl shook her head at first but then sobbed, "H-Hiroko."

Kana watched the girl silently. "I'm sorry Hiroko. I believe he's in a better place now." Kana patted the girl's head, and turned to Sasuke, "Let's go."

XXXXXXX

When they got back, Sasuke couldn't say anything. Orochimaru greeted them, and they reported their accomplishment. 

"Who did the kill?" 

There was silence and Sasuke finally croaked, "Kana."

Orochimaru looked slightly upset and said, "Sasuke-kun, next time you should do it. This is essential. I know Kana can do it but I want to see _you_ do so."

Sasuke just kept his annoyed face on and turned away, but Kana lingered for a while, staring at Orochimaru. _How did he know she could kill without hesitation?_ Kana felt, maybe Orochimaru knew who she was. But how?

She turned too, and ran after Sasuke putting a hand at his shoulder. "Sasuke, I-"

But he had shoved her hand off and had slammed his door in her face. When he was on the other side of the door, he sank to the ground. 

On the other side, Kana just kept staring at his door, deep in thought. _Killing. I feel like I've done it before…maybe I had to do it before I lost my memory._

Kana turned away and continued walking. In her mind, she dug deep for something, just something that could link her past and killing together. 


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

PART 8

Kana had been living with Orochimaru and Sasuke for about half a year now. Kana had started learning more about the proud Uchiha, and strangely understood his tantrums, and cold attitudes. Sasuke, too, also learned more about Kana, and felt that slowly, there was more life in her than there was when they had first found her.

The lost Hyuuga felt it too. Gradually, she thought she could feel hints of happiness when she _should be_ happy.

Orochimaru noticed how sparring with Kana had improved Sasuke's speed and agility. Kana also grew stronger while her body slowly remembered more and more the way to fight.

One day, Sasuke was looking for Kana to spar with him again. He always lost to her, but he would change that soon. He had to beat this girl, if he wanted to beat Itachi.

But he couldn't find her anywhere, not even in her room, where she spent most of her time. There was sudden crack of thunder, and he could see lightning flash outside her window. Sasuke sighed and walked up to the window and stared out.

Rain pounded the glass and ground heavily, and white light flashed against the black sky. Ripples opened into puddles on the ground and tree branches seemed to sag as if crying as the rain endlessly slammed.

Sasuke was about to turn around when he saw something.

His eyes widened and he sped out of the room and building, pushing away anyone who was standing in his way. Once he passed the doorway, raindrops drummed against his head and his hair soaked up, getting in the way of his eyes.

"Kana! Kana!" he shouted. He sighted a figure in the distance, and heard his feet slam against the wet puddles on the ground. He felt so slow and she seemed so far away. "KANA!"

The girl turned around with widened eyes. "Sasu-" But she couldn't finish, because Sasuke had collided with her from slipping on a puddle.

Sasuke groaned as he used his arms to push him up a little, and shook his head with closed eyes. The ground was surprisingly soft…Then he opened his eyes and found him lying on top of a surprised Kana.

For a moment, they were lost in each other's eyes. They say what they had never seen before in each other. Kana thought she saw Sasuke's eyes soften and almost open up to her as if accepting her as a precious person. Sasuke thought he saw her eyes spark with a new emotion he had never seen, but it was a more kinder and good-hearted look. Without realizing it, his lips were so close to her own.

Hurriedly, Sasuke sprang to his feet, trying to push away the blush crawling up his face. Kana was also fighting a strange heated feeling.

"What are you doing in the rain?" Sasuke finally asked. He couldn't see her face in the darkness of the black crying clouds, and she was thankful because she was failing to defeat the heat at her face. She was confused to experience such a strange feeling for the first time.

Sasuke waited for an answer, but was surprised to hear her laugh instead. It was the first time he had ever heard her laugh. And he had to say, it was an absolutely beautiful sound. He had never anything like it. It was like a combination of bells and flutes. The sound together was harmonic, and it sounded so real, not like those fake laughs people force up. It mesmerized him, and he wanted to forever listen to that musical laugh.

He sank out of his trance, and snapped, "What's so funny?"

She stifled the rest of her laugh and covered her lips with her the fingers of her hand. In a soft but still laughing voice, "It must be embarrassing to slip like that so carelessly and foolishly."

Sasuke felt the heat raise back at his face and he glared at her. "Well, mistakes are what make people human! You wouldn't understand that feeling since you are hardly human!" he shot back at her. But the moment those words flew from his mouth, he instantly regretted it. Despite the darkness of the sobbing sky, he could see her smile and laugh disappear along with the spark in her eyes altogether. She stood stiffly and stared back up at the skies as if praying for the gods to strike her dead for she had given up.

"Kana…I'm sorry….I didn't-" Sasuke began to apologize for what reason, he did not know. But she shook her head, signaling for him to stop talking.

"No, Sasuke. It's alright, I perfectly understand. You're right of course: I wouldn't be able to understand shame or embarrassment because, I simply am not human in human eyes. Gomen, I was silly for forgetting such a thing." Sadness rang from her voice. Sasuke couldn't believe that just a moment ago, she was laughing without a care in the world.

Then she continued, "But, you see, I _want_ to be human. I'm sure I was once human, and now, I want to experience what makes people love each other, care for each other. I want to create special bonds, and gain friends that will always be there for me. Because, I knew, that once, in a point of my life, I didn't have anyone there for me. How I know this, don't ask me. But all I want right now, is to be human."

Her legs stumbled, and she fell to her knees, her head lowered to the dripping ground. Lightning flashed around her and thunder growled deafeningly.

Sasuke kneeled before her, and tilted her head so that he could see her face clearly without the shields of their surroundings. He saw that she was crying. Kana never cried in front of other people. The pain she gained, she would always endure alone. Sasuke realized that Kana felt pain, anger, sadness just like everyone else. Kana was human. There was nothing to prove that she wasn't.

_Kana. You are human. You cry like everyone, you feel pain like everyone, you hate like everyone, and you can love like everyone. But it hurts doesn't it? To endure everything alone_, Sasuke thought as she continued to let her tears fall. But to preserve his cold nature, he didn't say it aloud.

He placed a hand at her shoulder, and gradually, her tears faded into nothing. Without noticing, Sasuke was gazing at her intently, taking note of how she looked different at the moment. Her eyes were slightly red from crying, how the lightning flashed against her marble skin, the way the rain slid down her dripping hair and skin, and the fragility of her entire soul…she was a beautiful thing.

But being the cold-hearted jerk he was, he said nothing and ignored the enchanting fetures he had noticed, and led her back into the building without a word. Kana stood close to him, shivering slightly as she walked, but she did nothing to warm herself: no wrapping her arms around her body, or breathing into her cupped hands. She endured it as if she was perfectly accustomed to it.

Sasuke led Kana to his room, and he let her sit on his bed while he went to go get towels for them to dry off with. Kana didn't sit, but she observed Sasuke's room. Like hers, he didn't hold any personal possessions except for the 2 pictures with frames next to his bed. Grasping it, she held one picture up to her face to examine it.

She saw a family of four. There was a little boy, whom she guessed was Sasuke. A tall dark-haired man stood behind Sasuke with a hand at his shoulder, and on the right of that man, was a woman in a dark grey kimono smiling as if her world was perfect and she couldn't ask for more. But on the left of the tall man, was another boy. He was taller than Sasuke, and stress lines were evident on his face, but he didn't seem to have childish cheer in his expression like Sasuke did. In fact…he was strikingly familiar…

Kana's eyes were caught by the other picture beside his bed. Putting down the one of his family, she held up the other one, and saw a Sasuke that looked much like the one that had left to go get towels. Left of Sasuke was a familiar looking pink haired girl with an optimistic look on her face. And left of that girl was a blond boy with whiskers. Kana felt as if she knew that boy so well before. She could feel his name form on her tongue ready to roll out when Sasuke snatched the picture out of her hand all of a sudden.

In alarm, she looked back at Sasuke only to meet glaring red eyes. Still she didn't cower to those murderous eyes like most of his victims did.

A small orange fire lit in Sasuke's hand, burning the picture he just grabbed from her. Something clicked in Kana's mind. An image flashed through her head: it was her hand, holding a small fire and she was staring at something black in the center of the fire. She could only make out one face among those black ashes: the face of that blond boy.

Kana was pulled out of her vision when Sasuke threw a towel at her face. "Here, dry yourself. You're soaking wet," he grumbled.

"And you?" Kana retorted but with a mild tone. Sasuke sneered, "I wouldn't be if it weren't for you. What were you doing out there anyway?"

Kana was silent for a moment, clearly not wanting to answer, but Sasuke being ignorant of this pressed on, "Well?"

"I was trying to remember…" her soft whispery voice said meekly.

Sasuke raised a brow and he softened. "Did you remember anything?" Kana didn't move but then shook her head. But her voice raised immediately, "But…but I recognize that blond boy and the guy that looks like you…Itachi is it?"

The Uchiha shot her a surprising look and he was in front of her demanding, "You know Itachi? And Naruto?!" He knew that she used to live in Konoha, being a Hyuuga and all, but he had never seen her.

Kana was taken back by the sudden demanding tone in his voice and shook her head as in "I don't know." Sasuke the relaxed realizing that he was pressuring her too much about her memory. And he knew how sensitive she became when it involved her past and "inhumanness."

Kana was rubbing her hair between the folds of the towel, while Sasuke just ruffled it through his slick wet hair. But they stopped when there was a knock on the door, and Orochimaru along with Kabuto walked in.

"Go pack your things. We're going on a trip," Orochimaru said all of a sudden.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow expecting an explanation, and Kana finished drying her hair, ready to speed out to do what she was ordered to do. But she stopped when Kabuto explained:

"Orochimaru-sama has another base he must go to, and we've also learned that Konoha nin are going to be invading this building. So we're leaving a feel decoys, and well…we need to take both of you with us."

Sasuke grunted in submission, and Kana disappeared from the room to go pack the few things she needed. Orochimaru and Kabuto left the room and strolled down the hallway. Kabuto noticed that Orochimaru was chuckling silently with a devious smile. "What are you laughing about, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto's glasses shined as he pushed them up his nose and his lips curved into a smile too.

"Oh, Kabuto. You know what I'm thinking about. It's a pity that Kana has lost her memory…" his voice trailed off into snickering and Kabuto just smiled with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Part 9

They moved quickly past some small towns, and minor forests. Orochimaru forced them to move extremely fast, so they hardly spent more than 2 hours in each town they went through. When night came, they'd rest for a couple of hours and then continue on their journey. Everytime they stopped traveling, Orochimaru would pull Sasuke aside to teach him new jutsus that he felt Sasuke would be ready for. Kana, on the other hand, would always find a small body of water to meditate and train in alone. Whenever she stood on the crystal clear surface of the water and focused her chakra to flow through every vein, the feeling felt extremely familiar. It was like she had done this before.

Kabuto would venture out to tell her that they were on the move again, and Kana would quickly step onto the steady land and follow him to where they had camped.

After 3 long tiring days, they had finally arrived at the base Orochimaru wanted to stay at. It was a large base, bigger than the one they had been living in and they could see many of Orochimaru's "subordinates" mope around with heavy burden. Sasuke breathed out in relief, but quietly so no one could here. He glanced at the pale porcelain girl standing beside her and felt a pang of jealousy when he saw that she wasn't panting, although she was sweating a little bit from some chakra depletion.

As they neared, a red-headed girl with glasses appeared and bowed before Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama. Welcome. It's good to see you again." She raised her head from the bow, with a slight frown puckered at his forehead.

Orochimaru, however, smiled, and said, "I'm not surprised that you came out to meet us. How goes your honing of your skills?" Karin bowed her head again slightly and said, "They are getting along." Orochimaru ordered Karin to direct Kana and Sasuke to the rooms where they would be staying in. Without complaining they followed her lead into the East Wing of the building, and Orochimaru and Kabuto preceded on their own.

Karin walked with a proud kind of character of where she held a high chin and a stubborn line on her brow. When she spoke she spoke very haughtily, "Ne, what is your name?" At first, Kana didn't answer (not knowing the question was being directed at her), and Sasuke wasn't even listening any way. "Oi! Bich! I'm talking to you!"

The pale girl realized that the other loud girl was really talking to her. But she pretended not to be surprised. Still looking straight foreword, and never looking anywhere else, she said, "This bich is called Kana." Karin never expected this comeback and was infuriated by the guts of this new girl. Sasuke hid an amused smirk and snicker. Even though Kana hardly showed any emotion, she could be funny and stunning at the same time. He could see the effects of that "funny and stunning" on Karin as she began to boil.

Her mouth opened to bark something back, but Kana spoke first. "But then if this bich is Kana, then Karin-san must be something, am I correct?" Sasuke covered his mouth and turned his head to hold back his laugh. Karin's face was priceless.

Karin's fury and fist lashed it, but Kana caught it easily and said, "If you could just direct me to my room, I can find it on my own."

Taking her hand from Kana's grip, she forced herself to calm down and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, a forced fake smile replaced the gritted frown she had a moment before. She shook her head, declining Kana's suggestion. "I can't. I have to explain some forbidden places around here anyway." So they continued their way, and Kana named the purposes of some sections of the building. She stopped walking, and so did Kana and Sasuke. "The most important rule, though, is to _never_ go into the North Wing. And you have no reason to know why." She shot a glare at Kana and escorted her to her room.

Sasuke's room was next. As they walked, Karin couldn't restrain her wandering eyes, and found her entranced by this beautiful figure before her. Discreetly, she edged her way closer to Sasuke, him not noticing at all. She opened the door to his room, and gave him a seductive smile. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he had a feeling that he hadn't escaped his fangirls yet.

XXXXX

The next morning, Kana awoke early before the sun had even peeked from behind the night's cloak. Throwing her covers aside, she sat beside the tiny window in her room. She stared at the night sky and found nothing: no stars, no moon, no light. She stood and fumbled for a candle but when she couldn't find a match, she found that she had been sucked into darkness. She couldn't see the light. Then Kana was standing in a strange heavy liquid. It smelled like metal…then something jerked in her mind, and she dipped her hand in the liquid. When she raised it, she saw that it was blood. Faces began rising and the first one she saw was…

Kana snapped awake in her bed and found her panting. Unconsciously, a hand found it's way up to her face and her panting seized, and she calmed. She turned her head and stared out the window and saw that the sun was slowly rising, bleeding its colors into the black sky. She had never had a nightmare before, but what confused her most was why it scared her so much to see Sasuke's face in that pool of blood.

XXXXXX

Orochimaru couldn't train with Sasuke because he had some experiments to catch up on that he could only do in this base. As always then, he turned to Kana to help him. So Sasuke, with his sword at his side, was on his way to Kana's room to ask her to help him train, when a familiar red head appeared before him when he was about to knock on her door.

"Oh, ohayo, Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head away. The way this girl was all over him disgusted him.

A frown covered her face, and for a moment she seemed to revert to her normal proud stuck up self. But then she forced it away and forced on a "loving cute" face, if that were possible. "Come on, Sasuke!" She wrapped an arm arund his arm and went all clingy.

Wrenching his arm free of her, he turned to continue knocking on Kana's door, when he found it open with the lost Hyuuga standing in the doorway with a surprised face. Usually, Sasuke liked seeing emotion on her face, since it made her seemed more equal to him, more human, but he didn't like the purpose to why she was so surprised.

Karin also saw Kana staring at the two of them, and she glared and snapped, "Oi! Bi-"

But Kana had stepped beside her and there was a wash towel in Karin's mouth. Kana had stuffed it there. "Go wash your mouth," Kana's cold voice hissed. It was Karin's turn to be surprised, and all she could do was stand there. Sasuke, also surprised but hiding it, followed Kana to ask her to train.

In the dojo of their new living place, Sasuke felt as if Kana was distracted since she kept leaving openings and didn't guard herself properly. After a few moves, Sasuket sent her crashing into the wall. But she didn't get up, and just sat there, staring into space. Her lips moved and Sasuke heard her say, "You won." Sasuke strode toward her, and struck her with his fist. "What's wrong with you?" he spat. "I didn't win. You didn't give your all. What's with you?"

He watched as the placid girl stood up, a little bit unsteadily, and wiped the trailing blood on the corner of her mouth with a swipe of her thumb. Her eyes pierced him, dangerously at first, but then they seemed to fade, replaced with an empty srange one. But he didn't look closely and had enough of those lost pained looks. His hand reached out and snatched her by the collar. Sasuke's other hand struck out and hit her again. She still didn't fight back, so he kept hitting her growling, "I'm sick of those annoying looks you give! I don't care about who you were in the past! I don't care _what_ you are!"

He thrust her into the wall again, with so much power, it blew a whole in the wall, and smoke floated about. When the smoke subsided, Kana stood as if she had felt none of that pain, but the same look still remained in her eyes. Now he could see it clearly. It wasn't the same look she had. This one was different. It was a new emotion. They were clouded with darkness and shadows. "I never asked you to care. I never asked _anyone_ to care. _Nobody _cared," her voice rasped out.

Sasuke immediately regretted what he said. He never felt regret and pity to such an extent to anyone until this girl came along. His brain slowly realized that _this girl was softening him_.

He didn't want that.

Kana had carried herself out of the dojo, leaving Sasuke in panic with his thoughts. He was going to go after her and apologize, but then decided against it. She could take care of herself. But it was still a mystery of her eyes. He had never seen so much darkness in such pure white eyes.

XXXXXXX

Kana didn't know where she was going. She didn't care where she was going. What Sasuke said hadn't really hurt her. And what she said was strikingly true. _But what had hurt her so much? _Kana found herself in an unfamiliar area and there were caged rooms on every side of the hallway she was walking through. Moans and cries echoed the place in a haunting manner and finally she came to a dead end of the corridor: an iron door with titanium bars.

When she neared, a hand snatched out and grabbed her wrist tightly. Kana hid her wince when she heard the bones in her snap. "Kill…I must…KILL!!" a hoarse broken voice said. Instead of feeling fear like most did, she felt something different. It was sad…and almost like…what they'd call…pity?

"Why do you want to kill?" her soft voice silenced his hungry voice. Then she could see his face: blond hair and a berserk expression with a crooked grin. "I will enjoy killing you." he said. But she made no hint of escape, and with her free, unbroken hand, she reached out and touched one of his cheeks. "Does-" her voice broke and her eyes threatened to cry. But she forced herself to continue, "Does it hurt? Do you…do you want to die?"

The prisoner widened his eyes and surprised, and the mad expression he had disappeared, replaced with one of grief and pain. "How would you know my pain?" Tears had begun to stream down his face. Kana smiled and wiped her own tears with her sleeve. "Because…I, too, am lost."

The blond cried freely, and didn't hold back. She said nothing to soothe him. Her silence alone was good enough for him. Kana felt strange, but better. She felt that it was more of her nature to be there for others, to see them relieved, than to end their lives in such a cruel painful way. Her proof was right before her.

"I am Juugo," the blond said when he had stopped crying. Kana smiled again and said, "I am Kana. What are you doing here?"

"I'm an experiment of Orochimaru. This bloodlust of mine. I want to get rid of it. I hate killing people, and he said that he would help me find a cure. But I would have to become an experiment for him first." Juugo explained how Orochimaru used him to develop the curse mark jutsu. "But then…what are you doing here? I've never seen you before."

She told him how she had lost her memory and how she hardly had emotions, but slowly, she unlocked new emotions. Kana didn't say how she felt torn apart of who she might be and who she was. Kana felt comfortable around this boy. And vice versa. (A/N: Kana and Juugo aren't going to be a couple in this story, just letting you guys know.) She had a feeling that they were going to be good friends.

XXXXX

_Where is Kana? Man, if she ran away…_Sasuke thought worriedly. He denied the fact that he felt guilt for hurting the girl's feelings (although he didn't realize that he didn't) and well….he couldn't help but worry about her. He had heard that Orochimaru was going to make Kana "more useful" but how? When she had no memory? Did Orochimaru know who Kana was in the past?

He was so confused. Sasuke felt as if that Kana had a link with him, a link he didn't know existed. She had recognized Itachi and Naruto. Was she slowly regaining her memory? What happened if she did? Would they still be friends? Wait…_Are_ they friends? But then didn't he promise himself to not attach himself to others?

As if to add more to his troubles, Karin appeared beside him blushing red and removed her glasses. She leaned in toward him seductively, and was about to move a hand to his chest when Sasuke snatched her hand and glared at her. But she still didn't back down. When Sasuke tried to move away, he felt lips forced over his own. Then a small cough at the door. He pushed Karin harshly away and sent her a death glare, but then turned his attention to whoever stood at the door so he could kill-

Kana.

She stood there in surprise again. And again, he didn't like the purpose to why she was surprised. Without a word, she swept out of the room, like an apparition. Sasuke found his own feet moving on their own, and his own voice calling, "Kana! Wait! Kana!" He felt as if he didn't have control over his body. He saw her stop running and caught up with her, standing before her. A forced smile. "Sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She attempted to move away, but Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders, and forced him in front of him again.

"Why in the _world_ would I like _Karin_?! You think I wanted that?" Sasuke hissed. Kana remained silent but then looked up at him with another forced smile. "You're right. Why would you want love? You want to be inhuman."

This girl angered him a lot. She didn't think he could love!! Instinctively, he grabbed her wrists, without noticing her wince, and swept her into a tight hug.


	10. Chapter 10

PART 10

PART 10

Kana didn't know how to act. She had never been hugged before (at least she didn't remember being hugged before). And never had she felt a new feeling flood into her so easily like an ocean wave. It was a warm feeling, and she felt as if she could just cry into the person holding her. Never had she felt so safe before, so…protected. The marble skin of his face pressed against the side of her cheeks warmed her, and her heart fluttered like the wings of a bird.

Sasuke didn't know what in Kami's name possessed him to embrace this girl, and now, he just couldn't let go of her. It was as if she was meant to be there with his arms around her. He breathed in her scent of lavender and felt her soft hair brush his nose. He noticed that at first she was stiff, but then she relaxed, but just a little bit. One hand was at the back of her head, and the other was pressed gently on her back. Sasuke closed his eyes, and wanted to just stand there forever. Holding her was like walking through a dream. Without realizing it, he had moved his face from the side of her head to in front of her, extremely close to her lips…such pale soft lips.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he let go of her, and turned away with a terrible blush creeping up his face. Behind his back, Kana was also blushing, but she quickly extinguished that feeling. Now she was the cold Kana again. But all this time, they didn't realize that there was a certain red-headed girl watching them the entire time.

XXXXXX

_How dare that girl think to take away my Sasuke? _Karin fumed. She had been looking for Sasuke, after she had gotten that disgusting cloth out of her mouth. Her eyes had captured the moment when Sasuke had pulled Kana into his arms, and she noticed that he held her for quite a while. But it was also Sasuke who had let go of her. So he wasn't completely hers yet. Karin still had a chance.

XXXXXX

Kana lied on her bed, thinking about the feeling she had just experienced a moment ago. She felt as if, whenever she was with Sasuke, new emotions were unlocked. But this was a first for her to experience an emotion like…she didn't know what it was called. Kana had also been taken by surprise when he suddenly grabbed her into a tight embrace. The pain from her broken wrist soon numbed into nothing after he held her.

Later, Kana went to Kabuto to ask him to heal it. When he asked how she got a broken wrist, she had lied and said, "Training." Relieved that he had accepted her lie without question, she had later learned that the place keeping Juugo prison was the North Wing. The place that she was supposed to forbidden from. But she had felt such great pity toward Juugo, she often sneaked in to visit him once in a while. And when she visited him, she never saw that mad blood lust in his eyes. In fact, he looked more at peace.

Sasuke had begun to notice that Kana would go missing some days, but he also noticed that he had been thinking about this girl too much. He trained more to get her off his mind, but whenever he trained alone, he was reminded of her so much, since she used to train with him. So ever since she had entered his life, things had never been the same. And, to make it worse, Karin had started flirting with him more and more whenever she got the chance. It was extremely irritating.

But even though he got enough attention from Karin, he felt he hadn't had enough from Kana. She didn't swoon at the sight of him, or didn't turn red. She just smiled as if he was her equal. Nothing above that, and nothing below. _I like it that way, but I wish she would see me as more than just a frie-_

He shook his head immediately and denied to himself, "I did not just think that. I did not just think that."

"Think what?"

Sasuke jumped at the sound of Kana's cool voice. "It's nothing," he lied quickly. He heard her footsteps near him, and soon she was standing right beside him. He felt her hand at his shoulder, and could hear the worry in her voice, "Are you sure?"

A thought crossed his mind: _say you love her_. But he wouldn't. The avenger would not do such a thing. Instead he lied again, "Yeah, I'm sure." He turned away to hide the emotions that rushed to his face. But there was one that she could still see. And it was the one that she didn't know the name of.

_Maybe I should ask someone what it's called._

Kana again visited Juugo, as she did every once in a while. Juugo sensed her presence and gave her a friendly, relieved smile. She had learned that the experiments he went under were even more painful than the ones that she had once endured. But she felt glad that she could offer out a hand to one who was suffering so much.

"Kana, is something wrong?" Juugo asked when he saw the calculating look on her face. She shook her head but then said, "Well, I was just wondering…" she began to describe the emotion she had felt before with Sasuke. A warm feeling that sent butterflies to her stomach, and a fast heart beat. She had never felt so comfortable with anyone before.

When she finished, Juugo smiled, glad that his new friend had discovered such a precious feeling. "It's called love, Kana."

_Love? That is what they call Love?_ Shock hit her so easily. She knew that love was affection for others but she never imagined that it would appear to her in this form. But she had to admit, she quite liked the feeling: of finally being safe and free. But another thought crossed her mind: _love could be a nuisance_.

Juugo, as if reading her mind, said, "Love actually completes a person. Kana, I think, that by obtaining this emotion, you have become much closer to finding who you are. And I know that that is what you want most. But you really can't help love. You don't take love. Love takes you."

Confused at her words, she was forced to leave before anyone discovered her there. _Love…it's so complicated. I don't understand. _Sighing with a slight headache, she resorted to thinking about it later. She would trust that thought she had before: _love could be a nuisance._

XXXXXXX

Karin stomped over to Kana who was standing against the wall of the dojo. Her face was red with rage, and Kana just looked at her with the same indifferent look, and uncaring eyes. The memory of Sasuke and Kana hugging drew Kana mad, and she all of a sudden struck her hand out to slap Kana across the face. But she was stopped by Kana's own hand holding her wrist so tightly, she could feel the joints rubbing against each other, threatening to snap.

Hiding her wince, Karin glared and growled, "Stay away from _my_ Sasuke. He doesn't need you."

Kana continued her unwavering stare that held absolutely no glint of emotion. But her mouth opened to speak, but then closed as if she changed her mind. Kana didn't care about Karin. But at the moment, Karin didn't know how torn Kana felt at the moment, watching Sasuke spar with Orochimaru, and thinking about all those people locked up in that bloody-smelling experimenting place, where one of her friends was. Karin didn't know that Kana felt torn between being an accomplished assassin and someone who just wanted to help.

Karin left with her fists clenched, and Kana still stayed leaned against the wall, not realizing that Sasuke was waiting for her to spar with him, since Orochimaru just finished and left. He coughed to get her attention, but she stared at the ground, and he felt confusion cloud over in the atmosphere around her. Wiping the sweat off him with a towel, he neared her and stood before her. Her body was shaking and he could see tears threatening to come out. He could see that she was struggling with who she was, and all she did was keep it bottled up.

Resting a hand against her shoulder, and using his other hand to lift her chin gently to face him, he didn't see a gifted ninja. He saw a girl. Just a girl and nothing else. His heart softened and Sasuke leaned in toward her, his lips whispered in her ear, "It's okay to cry." He heard her sniffle a little bit, still refusing to cry. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, and whispered again, "It's okay. Cry. I won't let anyone see."

Then she broke. Kana buried her face in his chest and tears flowed in streams. She could taste the salt of her tears and his sweat mix together, and when she tried to stifle her sobs, he just held her even tighter, and she would keep crying. And he would listen to her sobs, he could feel her pain radiate around her, and he was trying so hard to heal her wounds.

_Kana…_

_Sasuke…_

XXXXXX

_What is this feeling curling inside me? It's such a light and free feeling. Like sunlight in the cold winds of winter. Is this love?_

XXXXXXX

Sasuke couldn't sleep, and was propped up in bed in the pitch blackness of his room. Not a single beam of light or flame of fire lit the room. It was pure darkness. But Sasuke found the darkness slightly comforting, as if hiding his private thoughts. And at the moment…his thoughts were on Kana.

At that moment, he longed to hear her musical angelic laugh, or at least a voice of emotion. He wanted to touch her soft dark hair, and see her snow skin and pale lips.

He couldn't take it anymore, and he threw off his covers, and pulled on his sandals, and turned the knob to go out and head for her room. But he found that her room was unlocked, and when he opened the door, he found her sitting against the wall in the dark. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell that she wasn't singing. Her breaths were slow and steady, and when he neared her, he saw moonlight glint off her white skin from the window. Kana's eyes opened and she stood up slowly and walked forward to Sasuke.

Sasuke reached out and found that she had too, her hands on his chest, and his on her elbows. They both opened their mouths to speak. And they both spoke at the same time:

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

PART 11

PART 11

Sasuke's eyes widened, partly at what he said, and at what she had said. But he did nothing to deny himself, and just pulled Kana into his arms. Her ice cold skin felt familiar to him, and when he drew back a little to get a look at her, he saw something that made his heart leap. It was the look a bird has when some of its chains have been removed. She looked, for the first time, truly happy. Her soft gentle smile warmed him, and he leaned in toward her. He took in her long black lashes, and moonlit eyes. She made him feel strong.

Kana was surprised when she felt his warm breath mingling with her own. But the feeling within her, that light free feeling of a small burden being lifted, made her joyful. She found herself staring into black beautiful eyes, and a pale face. And she found the one holding her say, "Stay by my side. Don't fly away." But she also found a wetness slide down her face.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, Kana found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the window. In a way she was excited, now knowing what love was, being with Sasuke, but she couldn't help but feel a stirring sinister feeling curling, awakening unsettling thoughts.

Sasuke suddenly appeared beside her, his chin on her shoulder, and his smiling voice whispering, "Good morning." He lifted his chin to let her turn around to face him, and for a moment he thought he saw something flash in her eyes, but then it was quickly replaced by a warm smile. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

He smiled back at her and pulled her into his arms, saying, "Yes, thanks to you." He nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck, and she smiled. She reached out a hand out and stroke his face, trying to remember every feature: the high cheekbones, curved nose, thin mouth. Sasuke released her. "Orochimaru wants us for another assassination mission," he said lowly. He spoke as if he hadn't touched her at all, as if last night had never happened.

Kana nodded, "Then let's go." She too spoke in the same way. Perhaps it was their way of humor.

XXXXXXXX

Black. That was the only color Kana would ever wear. She always wore black, not even gray or white. Black, as if she was mourning and lost. Maybe because it was easier to assassinate in black. Speeding through the forests in daylight, she and Sasuke were a blur among the green tree leaves, and blue sky. Their target: a clan leader. The clan leader had refused to cooperate with Orochimaru and had threatened to go to the Hokage. So of course, he had to be eliminated. The thing was…his clan was heard to be very powerful, so they _had_ to kill him in his sleep. But on the bright side, Sasuke had begun to hesitate less when assassinating, and he did the many of the kills now.

Kana let out a low inaudible sigh, and felt Sasuke's reassuring presence beside her. Her hand longed to reach out and touch his angelic face, but something forced her to not. Fear. But then, why was she being so afraid? _What _was she being so afraid of? Certainly not love…right?

Tall black trees loomed over the speeding assassins, and once or twice they sensed unfamiliar presence. However, the presences were just those of foolish travelers, foolish enough to travel at night. They pushed themselves to go even faster, since they could sense precious time slipping fast. Orochimaru had stressed how important this assassination was, being that it would weaken that clan, weakening Konoha of course.

The gate of Konoha towered over them, and they easily slipped behind the guarding nin. Passing the buildings and shops, Sasuke struggled to force down his past memories here. Especially when they passed the destroyed Uchiha Manor, he closed his eyes tight, following Kana's footsteps and presence. Kana, however, looked around in wonder, feeling as if everything was all too familiar. She felt as if she had seen that ramen shop called Ichiraku's, and the flower shop, and well…everything.

They came to a large white building that seemed extremely wide and space-taking. Kanji was carved on a board that hung over the main entrance. But with great ease and grace, they leaped over the white walls of the mansion. Soundlessly, they crossed the courtyard, and from the memorized map in their heads, snuck to their target's room.

Suddenly, Sasuke froze. Kana tilted her head in confusion at the sudden stop in her companion's movement. In a low careful whisper, Sasuke said, "The map…it isn't right…" Kana's eyes opened wide. She listened as he continued, "Orochimaru said that none of his spies had ever been in this place, so this was just a 'theoretic map'." His teeth grinded together in annoyance at his sensei and he made up his mind quickly. "Let's split up and find the room. We'll meet back here in 10 minutes." Kana nodded, wondering why she hardly spoke tonight. She usually felt plenty of energy, but this place seemed to drain her.

Her feet moved as if she knew the place so well. Kana remembered where the rooms were and what doors opened to what. Quietly and skillfully, she managed to prevent people from waking up. Slowly she sped past several doors, but then her legs wouldn't move when she came before a certain one. _I know this door!!_ With trembling hands, her fingers gripped the handle of the door, and slid it to the side. Her eyes widened, and she knew this room was once her own. Nothing had changed at all. Everything was in the same place.

Shakily, she strode over to the bed, and slowly swept a hand over the soft familiar blanket. On the table were picture frames, and she saw herself in them. Her fingertips smoothed over the creases in the curtains, and her eyes observed everything around her. Something in her mind was turning, begging to be freed. She wanted to let it out, but she didn't know how.

Suddenly a palm laced with chakra flashed out at her from behind, and she spun and knocked the hand aside with her wrist. Through the darkness, she could see a foot extend toward her head, so she sidestepped, and tried to throw a palm in return to her attacker. _This guy…he fights the same way as I do!_ Swiftly, she swung a kick at his legs, making him lose balance and hit the floor. In a flurry of attacks, she had his arms and legs immobilized. _Now for the finishing blow…_ Kana drew both of her katanas and was about to sink it into her opponents chest when she found her staring into her own eyes.

Then a voice she knew all too well, cried, "Hinata-sama!"


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12

PART 12

Memories flooded back. Everything came to her, all at once. And it was just too much for her. Her swords clanged to the ground beside Neji, not harming him, and she sank to the ground, her face in her trembling hands. Neji struggled to get up, and wanted to reach out to this shaking girl, but he remembered how she had left Konoha, and now she was just about to kill him!! Fury clutched his body like a doll, and he would have attacked if he had the strength or the ability to.

"Neji…ni…san…" her raspy voice whispered. Neji felt that hand of fury retreat. It had been so long since he heard her call his name. He remembered that voice that was so like rain. "G…Gomen." Unsteadily, she got to her feet, and lingered for a while. She raised her face until it met those same white eyes. But hers were more pained. "It's…it's good to see you again. Sayonara." With sluggish movements, she disappeared before Neji could stop her. He slammed his fist against the ground, and grinded his teeth in fury. He recalled when he had called out her name, once recognizing her. Her eyes changed instantly, no longer being empty and lost. It was as if she just remembered who she was.

XXXXXXX

_It's too much!_ Hinata wanted to scream. She didn't even know where she was going, she let her legs carry her to wherever. Her mind was a mess and she couldn't think straight. Suddenly, Sasuke was before her with a worried look in his eyes. "Kana, what-"

Her knees gave way, and Sasuke had to wrap an arm to pull her back up. "Sasuke…onegai…don't kill him…" Sasuke eyes narrowed in confusion. _Why him of all our targets?_ She answered his question without realizing it.

"He's my father."

Her body was at its limit. The memories overwhelmed her, the pain shocking her body to numbness. Her mind slipped into unknown darkness, and the last thin she saw was Sasuke with his lips moving in a rush. But she couldn't hear him.

XXXXX

Fire ate away at the edges of her mind, and she felt as if she was falling in a bottomless pit. Unbearable pain slammed into her mind, and she saw everything. From watching herself lose to Neji to attacking her own once-comrade, Kiba. She also remembered that it was Naruto who had almost killed her. Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself staring at the grey ceiling above her bed. Hinata sat up and found that she was covered in cold sweat. The image of Sasuke's frustrated and worried face flashed though her aching head, and she tried to throw off her covers.

But a firm hand stopped her, and she saw that it was Sasuke's hand. Her eyes traveled from his hand to his eyes, and she saw relief there. Gently, he pushed her back on the bed, and smoothed a hand over her wet forehead, pushing back her dark midnight bangs that stuck to her white feverish skin. Sasuke saw her lips tremble as her voice broke, "S-Sasuke…"

He silenced her with a gentle brief kiss, but even through that contact, he could feel her shaking uncontrollably. "You should rest. I told Orochimaru how we couldn't do it. It's strange that he just nodded with that plotting smile of his," Sasuke spoke restraining the worry in his voice. He wouldn't show weakness, not now. Hinata closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain that tore at her mind. Turning her head, she whispered just loudly enough for Sasuke to hear. "I'd like to be alone."

Nodding, he decided not to trouble her any further. He wondered how Kana knew that their target was her own father…

XXXXXX

When the pain subsided, Hinata's thoughts wandered to that morning before they had left for the assassination. She had felt apprehension and fear. Now she knew why. Hinata feared for the boy she loved, the boy who had broken the seal that had imprisoned her emotions. What would he say when he found out that she had worked for the Akatsuki? With Itachi? But there was another problem: Orochimaru. She had wanted to help Naruto one more time by helping him get Sasuke back. She had intended to do so through killing Orochimaru, but…Sasuke needed Orochimaru to get stronger. But she felt a bit of anger to the snake man, for she knew that he knew who she was during her temporary loss of memory.

Groaning inwardly, Hinata slid out of her bed, and strode clumsily toward the window. The icy eyes stared intently at the care-free clouds floating against the clear blue sky. Those cold eyes closed gently, and suddenly snapped open with her Byakugan. She scanned the area, and saw that there was Sasuke in the distance, training with Orochimaru outside. Sasuke moved with a fluid movement, and struck with even steady strength. His agility had improved and he danced around the area like a bird. The veins of the Byakugan disappeared, and she closed her eyes.

Hinata had made up her mind. Hinata would remain as Kana for now. She wouldn't tell Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke let out a sigh as he stepped out of the shower, and breathed in the steamless air. After drying his hair messily with a towel, and getting dressed, he decided to visit Kana. He recalled the look in her eyes, and realized that it no longer held that lost blank merciless look. It was filled with something more. It had been bothering him since she had opened her eyes while in bed.

Turning the knob on her door, and pushing it open, he saw Kana leaning against the windowsill, with her back to him. With a hidden smile, he tiptoed behind her, and trying to surprise her, suddenly wrapped his arms around her slim waist and held her to his body tightly. He heard her gasp quietly in surprise, making him smile. Kana turned around in his arms, to face him, and he found himself literally lost in her eyes.

Sasuke felt as if he was drowning helplessly in those snowy eyes, and as he tried to reach for the surface, he would grasp something that would sent a jolt of pain through him. Shivers of cold ran through his body, and he felt himself sink deeper and deeper where the darkness slept. Everywhere around him were sealed feelings that seemed to reach out in tentacles, groping for his body.

Kana blinked, and Sasuke snapped back into reality. The biggest thing he had seen was fear. His heart twisted at the thought of this girl in his arms feeling intense fear. He wanted to know what she feared, but decided against it. The Uchiha didn't want to press into unknown private thoughts of hers. He felt her snuggle closer, feeling the outline of her face against his chest. Closing his eyes, he pulled her closer, and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Suddenly, she pulled away and sat on her bed abruptly. Taking this as a sign of wanting to be alone, he made his way out of her room, closing the door behind him. But once he had stepped out of her room, he didn't move. Ear at her door, he could hear nothing, so curious, he cracked the door open by a bit, and saw that her face was in her white smooth hands. Wet tears ran in streams through the openings in her hand. Shutting the door, Sasuke turned away to the dojo.

He never felt sympathy towards others. But Kana…there truly was no doubt. Kana had done what no other girl had done: she had opened his heart, despite her once blank emotionless condition. She had saved him from utter absorption in revenge. And now he longed to help his love, but how could he? He wished he knew what was troubling her to the point that her spirit was so broken.


	13. The Finale

PART 13

PART 13

Sasuke crashed onto the ground by a sudden fierce kick of Kana's. He didn't think that she could recover so fast since she looked quite sick the day before, and he had felt guilty for asking her to spar with him. But despite her ill state, her power seemed to have multiplied. She was so much stronger than before, her blows were confident and strong, and she moved with a sure ease. This was the 11th time she had knocked him down. Frustration blinded him, and he lunged at her. She sidestepped and slammed her hand to the back of his neck and held him there. A weak smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I think that this is enough for today." She helped Sasuke up to his feet, and handed him a bottle of water, which he gulped down extremely quickly. He wiped the sweat off his face with a towel, and when he put the towel down from his face, Kana was nowhere in sight.

XXXXXX

When Hinata had regained her memories, she had also remembered the way she fought, and became familiar and confident with it again. The sudden leap in her skill levels had surprised Sasuke, she knew. But she didn't intend that to happen. Hinata wanted to help Sasuke get stronger to kill Itachi, and she knew that she had little time before the Akatsuki would finally hunt her down. She wanted to get Sasuke away from the snake sannin, and throw him back in Konoha. She didn't want him to suffer the fate she would.

Hinata knew that in the next year, Orochimaru would want to take over Sasuke's body. The thought of that ran shivers down Hinata's spine. She would never let Orochimaru have Sasuke. Perhaps to do that, she had to teach Sasuke everything _she_ knew. Including Akatsuki secrets. Just anything…anything.

With a sigh, Hinata rolled onto her feet, and shoved her hands in her pockets, and carefully stuck into the section of the building where Juugo was being held. With no difficulty, she slipped in past all the other prison cells, and finally came to the one Juugo was held in.

Rapping on the metal bars lightly, Juugo's pale face filled her view, and she smiled the same smile she always smiled. A friendly smile was returned to her on the face of the poor blond boy. She kneeled down onto her knees so that she was at eye-level with Juugo, who was sitting against the cold wall. "How are you, Juugo?" she said softly. "I'm doing well," he replied casually. It was the way that they had always started their conversations.

But Juugo wasn't fooled by the familiarity. He saw a different in Kana. She wasn't so lost. Finally he decided to speak of it, "I take it, you've regained your memories?" Kana's face fell, a small flit of guiltiness spead over the cold face of hers. She felt her head nod slowly and lightly. Juugo smiled, happy for his friend. "Then what is your name?"

"Hinata." She seemed to hardly want to speak now.

The prisoner could see that she was troubled. It was too obvious. So he forced her to tell everything, her past life, the change she felt, everything. By the time she finished, her eyes were threatening to cry. It was taking so much of her strength to fight back those stubborn tears. Juugo sat quietly trying to take in everything once she left, since she had been staying too long. _Sasuke broke the seal on her emotions and heart. And she's regained her memory too…_his thoughts trailed off and finally…he sent a prayer to Kami asking that everything would turn out for the best for Kan…er Hinata.

XXXXXX

Orochimaru had discreetly been watching the sparring match between Kana and Sasuke. A scaly smile haunted his face, and Kabuto stepped out from behind the deadly shadows, light glinting off his glasses. "Kana…no…Hinata has regained her memories, Orochimaru-sama." The sannin hissed, "I can see that. But it's too bad, because I had more planned for her. But I believe that there is one more task that she can complete." His laughter filled the room, and could send shivers down anyone's spine. Kabuto lightly chuckled along with Orochimaru, who seemed very pleased.

XXXXXXX

Hinata's cold icy breath invaded the air around her as she sat with her back against the trunk of the tree. Her ghost-like eyes gazed onto the world around her, taking in everything she saw, heard, and felt. The bare trees were lifeless, and the cold howl of the wind blew mercilessly against the snow-covered ground. Small animals scurried for shelter with futile attempt. The Hyuuga's eyes rose to the mist-colored sky that seemed empty. No birds sang or screeched, and the only thing heard was the moan of the wind. Slowly, her eyes shut and for a moment, she longed to feel tears slip down her white dry face. But her tears were frozen and they wouldn't fall, so she bore with the pain again, just as she always did.

Sasuke, feet infused with chakra, stood against the trunk, his face beside Kana's. His throat was silent, for he felt he shouldn't disturb her, no matter how hurt she looked. A sigh escaped her soft lips, and her head turned to meet Sasuke's stony pale face. A smirk spread over his own lips and, releasing the chakra at his feet, he sat beside Kana. A ghostly faint smile crossed the white face of Kana, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes in worry. "Kana…what's wrong?"

Without a word, she shook her head, and turned her gaze onto the sky again. He could see icy tears at the corner of her eyes, unable to come out, but then her soft beautiful voice said, "Sasuke…no matter what happens, will you…" Her voice broke, and feeling a wave of dread, Sasuke rested his hands firmly on her shoulders, and turned her to face him. "Kana, what is it?" Her eyes met his in a shaking confidence, and she forced herself to continue, "Will you understand why I do what I do?" Sasuke tilted his head, confused, and Kana, sighing, changed her question, "Will you love me?"

The prodigy softened and relaxed, pulling the frail girl into his arms, trying to give his warmth to her cold marble skin. His fingers ran through her hair, and he felt her reach out for his comfort. "Idiot. Of course I will." He felt her smile against his chest, and heard her whisper so very quietly, "Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you." There was no need for her to say that she loved him too. He already knew too well.

XXXXXXX

Karin watched in the distance as her crush and her rival sat in each other's arms. Fury roused her soul and she longed to reach out and crush Kana. Suddenly, Kabuto appeared with the familiar smirk, and he ordered her, "Go get Kana. Orochimaru wants to talk to her. Oh, and by the way…you might as well give up on Sasuke." Her glare made him chuckle as he walked off. _This will be interesting,_ Kabuto thought.

The red-headed girl thought back on Kabuto's teasing words, and sighed in defeat. _Maybe he was right…_

XXXXXXX

Hinata walked past strange green containers. When she looked closely, she could see deformed bodies, or normal humans in those tanks. Orochimaru had wanted to see her fight one of these creatures, but a specific one, Suigestsu. He was said to be a very tricky one. Hinata sighed. She was tired of pretending as if she was still some lost child, and she wanted to just sneak up behind Orochimaru, wherever he was, and strike him dead. But she knew, first, she had to teach Sasuke at least what she knew.

A very large tank came before her, and she knew that the one in there was the one she should fight. Unlatching the lock to the container, she stepped back, letting a strange-colored liquid flow out, along with a pale body. "Ugh…finally…" a voice came from that body. A shark-like face with sharp teeth and silvery hair peered at her with a teasing face. "I guess you're the one that Orochimaru was talking about. I have to fight you for my freedom, eh?" He chuckled and it was the obvious I-can't-believe-I-have-to-fight-a-girl-like-you chuckle.

All of a sudden, something sharp whizzed past his ear, and a few pieces of his white hair fell, chopped off. A growl erupted from his throat and he muttered, "It's on." He pulled a large sword from the air around him, and spun it in his hand. As it spun, a pool of water also spun around the tip, and snatched out at her. Hinata side-stepped it, and with a flick of her wrist, the water shattered and became a useless puddle. Suigetsu smiled, "So it seems as if you have some tricks up your sleeve."

With ease and grace, Hinata drew both of her katanas, and moved herself into a battle stance, beckoning him to attack. With a grin, Suigetsu lunged forward with an incredible speed, but, however, not where as Hinata couldn't follow him. Needles of ice suddenly started attacking her, but she dodged them all easily. Quick hand signs created a water barrier around her. But when the needles stopped, Suigetsu's sword pierced through her barrier. But her sword swept in an arc and deflected the incoming attack.

She leaped back a few meters, and began calculating. Her Byakugan had told her that taijutsu would be of no effect, since his body was…strange. _I should probably finish this quickly. If I let this drag too long, he might find an advantage over me._

As she fought a defense against his rash attacks, Hinata's mind began determining possible jutsus, outcomes, and circumstances. Finally, she planted her feet on the ground, and faced Suigetsu. The shark-like boy smiled and attacked again. But he couldn't before Hinata was plunging the tips of her fingers into his tenketsu. He crumbled to the ground, and he couldn't stand back up with no matter how much strength he used. He forced himself to look back up at the emotionless mask of Hinata. Her fingers were folded across each other, but only two remained upward, pressed against each other.

"Seal." Suigetsu felt an icy coldness wash over him, and it was like his soul and spirit was being locked away….

XXXXXX

"Congratulations on defeating Suigetsu, Kana-chan," Orochimaru said with falseness. "And thank you for saving us the trouble of locking Suigetsu back in. You may go now."

Kana bowed, and left the room silently, leaving Orochimaru and Kabuto alone. Kabuto smiled as the sannin said, "She really is one of the Akatsuki, isn't she?" A snake-like chuckle sounded and Kabuto grinned even wider, and pushed his glasses up his the crook of his nose.

XXXXXX

"Oi, Kana, where have you been?" Sasuke said with a bored tone. Kana smiled lightly, without him noticing, but that smile disappeared when his eyes met hers, demanding for an answer. "Orochimaru-sama wanted me to complete a task for him." "Ah…I see. Then spar with me." She tiredly gazed at Sasuke, and shook her head delicately. "Gomen, Sasuke. Maybe another time…I'm…I'm tired." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Kana never shows that she's tired, let alone say._

Genlty shutting the door behind her, Hinata's legs gave way beneath her, and she fell to the ground. Her head ached, and she felt exhausted from using that seal. Her body had yet to become accustomed to such powerful jutsu again. It had been asleep for too long.

Suddenly blood splattered splashed across the floor, and her hand reached for her mouth. Her throat choked on the blood coming through, and her vision started fading. _What's…what's happening to my body?_ The blurs turned colors, and the last thing she saw the stone of the floor.

XXXXX

A strange haunting feeling came over Sasuke and the first thing he thought of was _Kana._ Something felt extremely wrong to him. His feet began moving on their own, and started to pick up speed unil he was at her door. He pushed the door open hastily, and saw Kana on the ground, with drops of blood spilled beside her. He was immediately at her side, and pulled her up into his arms to examine her. Her face was deathly white, and her skin felt cold and inhuman. He cried her name over and over, feeling panic and fear rise up within.

But then, white eyes peered at him tiredly, and a hushed voice called, "Sasuke?" The Uchiha sighed in relief, and helped the Hyuuga sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded weakly, and smiled as if nothing was wrong, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel she was lying. After a few minutes of silence and no motion, Kana ushered Sasuke out, and closed the door before him, leaving him staring confusedly at her door.

On the other side of her door, her hand went to her face, and she sighed as she fell upon her bed. _The Akatsuki…they're coming closer. If they can't find me, they'll just kill me through _that_ jutsu._ It was like she could almost hear their voices in her head, menacing and deadly.

XXXXXX

For the next month and few weeks, Hinata had decided to teach Sasuke. She put him through hard concentration, and tough training, and luckily, he didn't ask why she was doing this. He was grateful that he was teaching him so many techniques. But it was surprising to him, that they were extremely powerful, and drained him quickly. He often wondered, how Kana could endure things. However, he was glad that she was always there, pushing him forward, lending him a hand. Everything she was teaching him sure did make up for the time that Orochimaru wasted.

But Kana seemed so distant, despite all the time she spent with him training. He hardly saw her, and when he did, she was so quiet, and tried to ignore him. Sasuke found this strange, as if they had never confessed their love before. It was as if she was trying not remember those three words he had told her that night. And it hurt him. His throat always seemed dry when he tried to ask her, though…

"Sasuke! You're losing control on your chakra!" Kana's voice suddenly brought back to Earth, and he realized that she was right, but it was too late. A loud bang cracked the air like a whip, and they both flew off their feet. "Ugh…" Sasuke groaned as he got back up on his feet. When the smoke from the explosion dispersed, he saw Kana standing up calmly, brushing off some soot from the smoke. "Let's try it one more time. Stay focused this time," she said without a sign of exhaustion, since they had gone over the jutsu about 16 times.

Placing his palms together, Sasuke centered his mind on the blue fire that flamed in the center of his mind. He reached out and tried to grasp it, but it seemed to slip through his fingers. Frustration began growing inside him, but it subsided when he heard her soothe, "Calm down." He felt the tips of the flames tickle his fingers, and he grabbed it firmly, and molded the chakra under his control. A circle of blood red fire formed around him, enveloping him, creating an untouchable barrier.

Greed for power almost posses him, and a purple flame blossomed, where he reached out hungrily for it. His fingertips were almost touching it, and he felt the power pulse through his body. But a scream ripped his concentration to pieces. "NO! STOP!" Sasuke opened his eyes, and saw Kana doubled over before him. "Kana!" He pulled her up to her feet, and saw that her hands…her hands were burned terribly. Traces of blood red fire lingered, and he realized what she had done. She had brought him back from his psychotic state. "I'm…sorry…Kana," he said in a pained voice. She met his eyes and smiled that familiar smile. "It's alright. It doesn't hurt. Sasuke…this was the last part of your training, and it's of course the hardest. But now, I have nothing to teach you. You are probably even stronger than me. Now go rest, you must be tired." Before he could open his mouth, she had retired to her room.

XXXXXX

_Orochimaru knows that I've obtained my memories again…And I'm done teaching Sasuke…And Akatsuki are trying to find me…So that means I…I have to leave now…_ The thought of leaving Sasuke pained her. She had been trying avoid him, so that she wouldn't feel any more attachments to him, but it didn't work. She still loved him so much. Tears slowly swept their way down her face, as she cried endlessly, for she would have to leave the one she loved now.

xxxOxxxx -The Finale- xxxOxxx

_Where is Kana? I haven't seen her all day! _Sasuke thought irritably. He was so bored, that he had decided to walk around the building, and had hoped to run into her somehow. But actually, he had just run into Orochimaru.

"Oh? Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" the sanning said with his plotting smile. Sasuke ignored the annoying smile and answered, "I'm trying to find Kana." He tried to walk past Orochimaru, but the snake-man didn't move, and instead he sighed. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. It seems that you did not know."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he growled, "Know _what_?"

"Kana…is no longer Kana. She has regained her memories. Now, she is Hyuuga Hinata." Orochimaru said looking for any reaction in his pupil's eyes. But Sasuke only raised a brow. "Good for her. What's the problem?"

Orochimaru smiled, as he was about to get to the best part. "You see, she has recovered her memories a couple months ago, and Kabuto did an investigation, and…well…maybe I shouldn't say." Sasuke, furious, demanded, "What is it?!"

"She is an Akatsuki member."

Those five words took a while for Sasuke to digest, and when he did, it overwhelmed him. He couldn't believe it…his Kana…Akatsuki?! With Itachi?! _Could she have been playing with me the entire time? _Orochimaru sensing the surprise with humor, said as he left, "She hasn't gone far yet. You could perhaps still catch up to her." And with a crooked smile, he vanished into the darkness.

Xx

She had never run so fast and so hard in her life. She _had _to. Or else, her body would just turn around, and run back to Sasuke.

Sasuke. Her Sasuke. The Sasuke who had brought life back into her. The Sasuke who made her feel love. She was leaving him now. Hinata shook the thoughts out of her head, but as if to mock her, he was right there, standing with clenched fists, and gritted teeth. Glaring eyes bore her down, and she was afraid that at any moment, she would start crying. But she forced herself to remain passive, and she forced herself listen to his heart-broken words. "Kana…How _could_ you? Why didn't you tell me? Were you messing with me the whole time?"

When she said nothing, he cried out, "Answer me!" Keeping her head down, she turned her face to the side so that he could not see the pain across her face. With soft, almost inaudible words, she said, "I'm not Kana anymore. I'm Hinata."

With a cry of rage, he attacked her without thinking, and seeing this, she dodged gracefully. But having learned her fighting style, he swept his blade around, feeling it bite into her shoulder. Her hand flew to her shoulder, to stop the blood flow, and with incredible speed, he was behind her, ready to strike her down. But with ease, she caught his falling blade between her fingers, and Hinata heard Sasuke demand for her to draw her blades. But she wouldn't. How could she use her swords on the one she loved? She just couldn't.

Sasuke became bolder in his attacks as he realized that she was not throwing any attacks, and was just protecting herself. Jutsu after jutsu, barrier after barrier, she was just wasting her chakra. _Why wouldn't she fight back?!_

Discreetly, he folded a chakra-sealing charm around the handle of his kunai, and feinted a fireball jutsu to the left, but then came to the right with his kunai. When the metal met her skin, she immediately felt the chakra being sucked out of her. A horrible feeling. But she didn't care. She didn't care if she was going to die by her lover's hands. In fact, she preferred it that way. Better than what the Akatsuki would do.

But Sasuke thrust Chidori into her abdomen, which took her by surprise. With a smile, she thought, _He really learns fast._ Sasuke, however, saw that she was still alive, and suddenly, it was like a demon had possessed him. All he wanted was to see her cold corpse lying in her own blood. In his mind, he reached out for that purple flame, and grabbed it hungrily. Power surged through him, strengthening every hair on his body. And with that power, Hinata's blood was spilled.

Black fiery chakra, that had once been designed to be used as a barrier, had been formed into a weapon. It plunged through her chest, ripped through her heart, and came out from her back. Sasuke awakened from his mad condition and realized what had just happened.

Hinata had stood up shakily from his Chidori attack, and before that chakra had touched her, she smiled. The truest smile he had ever seen on her. And it seemed so real, in fact, he saw tears at the corner of her eyes. He bent over her, cradling her bleeding body in his arms.

He had killed her. He had killed the girl he loved. The girl who brought life into him. Unwilling tears flowed from his eyes and kissed the pale face of the girl in his arms. "Open…Open your eyes…please…" Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled that beautiful smile again. "Sasuke…" her voice was hoarse, but he strained to hear more. "I'm sorry…I did everything for you…but…know this…you were my world…and…I loved…you." Her voice stopped there, and her eyes closed for the final time. And at that moment, Sasuke felt more pain than he had ever heard before. But he smiled for her. For the girl he loved. Leaning over her, his lips brushed over her cold stone ones, and just for a moment, he thought he felt those cold lips smile one last time against his.

Sasuke watched as his love, broke her chains, and freely flew away.

"Goodbye. Fly Away."

**A/N I'm sorry for the ending, and I'm really sorry for taking so long. This might be the last fanfic I'm gonna right for a while, so I'm sorry. Things have been really hectic, but I'm glad that at least I finished this story. Thanks for the support!**

**Loves, **

**Mugiwarawarrior**

**Enni**


End file.
